narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ay Bee
is a young rapper residing in Kumogakure. He's the first and only son to the Sixth Raikage and jinchūriki of the , Mamoru. After Ay Bee's birth, Mamoru passed his title of Guardian of Kumogakure (雲隠れの里の後見, Kumogakure no Hogo-sha). Background Appearance His appearance has various different looks, but there is only one at which he likes. Despite being a young child, his body is extremely larger than the average child. From what body builders would call "ripped", Ay surpasses all of those. When in the academy Ay's body, as stated by the females, was something created by the heavens. Just his body alone caused each and every female there to fall at his feet. His legs are extremely thick, but no made of any fat. Again, this is all ripped, pure muscle, and are like springs for his jumping. It seems as of his body build is inherited from his father, and his grandfather. Both who are menaces body He's at average height for his age, yet makes the most of it. Ay's appearance is nothing short of something similar to his grandfather. At first he wore no shirt, but after being with his mother, he was force to wear a black tee. On top of the shirt however, lies a white half jacket with green lining bearing a vinyl of the Gyūki and Matatabi's face on the back. He also wears all white pants, with a more modern pair of shoes. His hair is extremely long, passing Madara Uchiha's when he was at the same age, containing the same spiking composition. Much like his attire, his hair is equivalently white as well. Personality On a regular bases he can be extremely warm hearted and hyper active. This is from his need to always face stronger opponents so that he knows his abilities are enough to protect the Two-Tails' jinchūriki Isagiyo, and his father. Which was seemingly why the title "Guardian of Kumogakure" was passed down to him. Aside from his basic hyperactive persona, most expect him to be much like his father. Mamoru, anti-social towards others which most come off thinking he's just reserved which is not true. He's blunt, and actually quite the meany. Even towards his Ay, he's quite the dick. Leading Ay to use his mother against his father. So that at times that he wants something and if his father says no he'd turn to his mother. Using the latters against each other, despite knowing the two are able to catch on. From his grandfather he's granted the "Rapping Personality". One at which his regular talking is usually him rapping each word. He uses this as a means to lure in cute girls, making a rap about them in any second. His style isn't following the plan assigned to him, he instead likes to freestyle it, much like how he raps. Because of his status in Kumogakure, he like his grandfather, is quite arrogant and stubborn as well. When he was on a mission, his opponents knew who he was telling the others that he was the guardian of Kumo. He however corrected them and told them to call him. "Lord Guardian of Kumogakure" (雲隠れの里の後見様, ''Kumogakure no Hogo-sha-Sama). His style of rapping isn't accepted by his mother, nor is his stubbornness. Abilities Natural Capabilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation The Guardian is stated to be proficient in two different base natures, and , and preform basic streams of lightning or even preform full fledge techniques with them as well. Using theLightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder technique Ay creates a wave of electricity using his bare hands. Ay can then take lightning to different levels ranging from: small stages of surges all the way to large powerful streams of lightning capable of taking down bare rock or even ripping through a building. Through the use of his water release, Ay is able to defend himself by creating a wall of water waves around him. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the Ay, and it makes for a defense without openings. In closing, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, and most of the time, it is Ay's lightning techniques, which is a great advantage. Ay is also able to use purple lightning — a specialized form of lightning passed down from the First Raikage, and since then hadn't appeared in anyone until the reign of the Six Raikage, Ay's father, giving theory it is passed on ever six generations. Lightning techniques that vary in this color are more powerful than that of the black lightning, however as the black lightning is the upgrade of the purple lightning, Ay retain's his purple variation. His most dominate technique of the purple lightning is his Lightning Release: Purple Panther technique. This technique allows him to electrocute a large quantity of opponents reducing their movement to nothing. Creating a of any type, Ay is capable of forming two of these panthers, which increases the capability and range of his technique, calling it the Twin Purple Panthers. Kenjutsu For his age, his use of swords or his skill in swordsmanship is completely phenomenal. His grandfather carried two blades at Ay's age, however Ay has transcended past that limitation. Ay carries all seven blades, however out of six of the blades one is replaced by a specialized blade given to him by his godfather Kei. Ay started practice the the unique style that Bee used be he was only five. Ay places his six blades the joints of his arms (left armpit, both elbows), right leg, stomach, the right side of his neck. The blade in his mouth however, is replaced by Kiba. It's style is base used for unpredictability, but Ay's is a bit different. He tends to use it to buy time for other means, to keep his opponents constantly guessing so that they have no choice but to stay on their toes while fighting him. His best step, is the hesitation, where he makes his opponent think he's about to make a move by hesitating, but is instead baiting them into the ultimate attack. Intelligence Strategy and Deception Trivia References